Jail Bait
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: Randy is sent to jail for a crime her didnt commit. The only person that believes him is the wardens wife who has a secret of her own.


Title: Jail Bate

Characters: Mickie James, Randy Orton, and John Cena

Summary: Randy has been wrongly accused of attempted murder and sent to a high security prison in Richmond, Virginia. There he meets the beautiful but trouble prison doctor who is in more trouble than anyone realizes. The fact that she is married to the warden, ex-Marine, John Cena doesn't help.

Chapter One: First Days are always the hardest!

If you told Randy he would be in this position five months prior he would have probably punched you in the face. Then again, that was probably the aggression that landed him in prison. Judges don't want to believe a guy with a juvenile record for assault.

In the past five months, Randy had lost his wife, shamed his family, and all but had a mental break down. He wasn't made for prison. That wasn't his destiny. He belonged back at the center teaching self defense to abused and battered females. That's what he planned on doing with his life, making sure no woman went through what his mom did ever again.

But the reality was he was here now and with no chance of parole until 2018. When he first got there, cat calls and idol threats surrounded him. He had watched those prison specials on TV. He was fresh meat. Well not exactly fresh seeing as his bath consisted of guards hosing him down after the roughest cavity search ever. The orange jump suits he was given looked t be three sizes too big and the pillow and wool hadn't been washed in a while. Before he got there he planned on keeping his head down and out of peoples way but the few glances he did do told him it would be a long seven years.

"Inmate right here." The grouchy guard grabbed Randy's shoulder and turned him toward the half empty cell. His roommate looked to be a short Mexican man with tattoos for days. He seemed to be reading a book when Randy was pushed into the cell and the door was shut. Randy just stood there for a second not knowing what to do. His cell mate wasn't acknowledging him and he didn't even know which side was his.

"Lo que les espera?" his cell mate asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"What are you in for?"

"I didn't do it."

"I didn't ask that. I asked what you in for are." Rey Mysterio turned around in the ancient looking wooden chair. He must have made it himself Randy thought. He was very short but wasn't lacking in muscle or intimidation.

"?"

"Drug Trafficking." Rey said reaching out his hand for a shake. Accepted then Rey pointed to the top bunk.

"You can have that one. I'm already camped out at the bottom." He turned back around and continued reading his book, again completely ignoring Randy's presence. Randy took a second to look around at the bare grey wall. He guessed he lucked out. There was a small window that let sunlight in through the metal bars that covered it. He through the blanket and pillow up then climbing onto the top bunk. He leaned back against the wall and looking out his cell he could see two guys in prison drag propositioning another inmate for a pack of cigarettes. Oh yes, this would be a long seven years.

Mickie James always wanted to be a doctor. She didn't care if she was working with old people, babies, or dogs; she just wanted to be a doctor. She never thought it would bring her here, working in a prison but she was doing what she loved. She didn't care if she had to go through dangerous psychopaths to do it.

She would have been working at a high paying hospital like most sane people but her husband needed her here. And no he wasn't an inmate, he was the warden. He was cruel at times but he needed to be with some of the inmates. She was the first to admit John could be a bit nicer or more understanding but it wasn't her place and over time Mickie had grown to know her place as it pertained to John, his work, and their marriage.

Mickie had learned to just smile and accept the way things were according to John much like the inmates. The only difference was she could leave and go home when she pleased, or after she informed John.

"Mickie!"

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Mickie said happily greeting her angry looking husband. He folded hands over his chest, taking a seat on the examination bed. She mentally sighed with annoyance. He would all ways vent out his frustrations to her and it usually turned into something she was wrong about.

"You don't even know. One of the boys got jumped by a few inmates. Now he's threatening to go to the courts." he laid back on the bed. Mickie got up from her seat and came to sit on the side of the bed. She brought a hand up to gently rub his stomach.

"It's going to be fine baby. Why don't you pay him off like the others?"

"No Mick it's not ok. I can't keep paying those bastards off. They are starting to get the wrong idea about who runs this place." John said running a muscular hand over his handsome face. Mickie knew to just be quiet and let him go from there.

"Anyway, how was your day? You didn't have any problems right." John asked looking at her through one eye.

"It was Normal. The guys were behaved and I got invited to a club with the ladies from the library."

"Hmm." She grunted negatively. He never really let her make friends or anything. He was just really possessive like that.

"So do you think I could go?" she asked hopefully.

"I just had a bad day at work and all you can think about is your sad ass friends! No Mickie you're going to stay home tonight."

"But John I..."

"End of discussion Mickie. Now go get your stuff, we'll leave in five." John told her and she just knodded her head. After six years of him ruling her life, she didn't know why she even thought he would let her go.


End file.
